Tie downs and anchors are commonly used to secure an item to a vehicle or structure, for example, to prevent loss or to keep multiple items in an organized arrangement. While common cable ties, hooks, loops, or other such fasteners may be sufficient to hold an item, for example, in a truck bed to prevent loss of the item while the truck is being driven, in other applications, deterrence or prevention of theft may be desirable. Use of a separate lock such as a padlock, together with a vehicle or structure may limit the types, arrangements, and organization of items that may be secured to the vehicle or structure.